Saving You
by x.May-chan.x
Summary: Oneshot. He didn't want him involved in this mess. He didn't want to risk losing him, like everyone else. [HaseoSilabus]


-1This bridge seemed to be the base of every conversation of great importance for him. He wondered, how long had he and the old man talked here, even after the incident when he was not quite himself at all. And now he was standing here, talking to this guy that had tricked and weaseled his way into every situation Haseo was now in. He didn't WANT him in them, but he squirmed his way in, Atoli would follow, and Gaspard would wind up following as to not get left behind. Now, God, who knew why he was explaining what had happened before.

What had happened with Tri-Edge.

Why he did not want Silabus involved.

"But... I just want to help. I don't want to be useless!" Silabus seemed to complain.

"Listen... you have to understand. The last person who... who got involved, she's in the hospital right now. Just... just keep to your own matters and keep the hell out of my business!" he snapped. He had a bad habit of snapping. He'd snapped at everyone, even Ovan, even SHINO before, he had snapped at. He was pretty sure this was one of the first time he was directing that serious glares at Silabus. He was sure he saw that smile waver and dull out like a light bulb on its final legs.

"Haseo..."

He always just had to do that. Make HIM the victim, and Silabus would feel as if he were the attacker. Haseo couldn't look at him, laying his head on his crossed arms and swaying his hips around in an almost catlike fashion. He tended to stand like this when he would speak with Phyllo and be agitated with him. Phyllo always put him in his place, though, because damn did the old man have sense, for as aggravating as he was.

"Listen. This is something, only I," he corrected in his head, 'Only Ovan and I', but did not vocalize, "Can do. Just do me a favor and stay out."

"It's too late, I can't not be involved... not... if you are. You're.. you're my friend after all, Haseo. I don't like seeing you upset," Silabus sighed and placed a hand to his hip, the other combing back the top mop of hair on his head.

"Stop acting like it's so simple, and like you understand the situation, damn it! Silabus!" Haseo flung himself upright, almost seeming to make Silabus jumped back, but the other stood straight up still, not seeming phased any more than that. "Stop acting like you fucking know this whole situation! Stop caring, damn it, and stop trying to get involved! It's my damn business, not yours! You hear me!" he shouted, glaring dangerously, panting breaths.

Silabus's eyes just seemed to avert themselves. Still, though, he stood completely in place.

Haseo took in a few breaths, and noticed Silabus's eyes clicked back, and he went to speak. No, no more speak, but he hadn't intended the method of silencing as his body did. What the hell was wrong with him? He caught Silabus's lips, not even aware he could in the world, though after encounters with some of the other player's actions towards him (Atoli hugging him, Ender touching him in...odd manners, etc.) he supposed later he should not have been surprised.

He backed off quick, as soon as it fully clicked in his own mind, and stared at Silabus, who gave him a surprised, but not disgusted, and almost unfazed. He, on the other hand, was quite fazed at his own action, and logged out without a second thought in his head.

He caught his breath, letting the silence fall over the moment.

_Bing..._

His eyes shot up the screen. Email? Great.

He switched to his inbox, and stared a spell, hesitantly opening the item sent.

By Silabus. Of course, he was not surprised.

_Haseo...?_

He kept his eyes on his name, in type, as if he had never read it before.

_Haseo...?_

He was fairly sure he had not looked at and considered his name for so long and with so much thought in his whole time playing the game. He had never sat and tried to figure out in what context, with what emotion, his name had been typed.

He wondered just how loud the clatter of him knocking his keyboard over had made, as it sounded like an explosion to him, as he curled up in his chair and covered his head as if it were a air raid.

"Why... why does he have to... why the hell does he have to... try so hard to be involved?!"


End file.
